CSIs And Lawyers
by LycoX
Summary: She came to Central for a word with her mother and ended up with something amazing in her life.


**CSIs And Lawyers**

 **Disclaimer: This is dedicated to Riley on Twitter, who was essentially responsible for this idea being a thing to begin with. This is also dedicated to that section of Nitwits in the Olicity fandom who get pressed over even the smallest thing where Katie Cassidy/Laurel Lance is concerned.**

* * *

"And do you, Dinah Laurel Lance, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?" Asked the preacher at the wedding of one Dinah Laurel Lance and Barry Allen.

Laurel looked at him and then at Barry with a wide smile on her lips and tears glistening in her eyes. "I do, with everything that I am." She stated with full sincerity and love in her voice.

Causing, if possible, for Barry's smile to get even wider then what it was before. "Then by the power invested in me by the state of Missouri and God himself, I now pronounce thee as man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And Barry did exactly that as the crowd cheered happily for them as the two embraced and passionately kissed one another.

The two had met roughly two years after the deaths of Robert and Oliver Queen and Sara Lance when Laurel had chosen to go to Central City, Missouri to have a strong word with her mother for abandoning not only her but her father as well. The argument had not gone well and had left some incredibly bad feelings between the two that continued until this day. It had been after this that Laurel ended up meeting one Barry Allen when she'd been sobbing hysterically after the confrontation with her mother and despite not having a clue as to who she was, reached out to her and offered what comfort he could. Ending up staying with her for several hours until she calmed down and even going so far as to get on the train with her back to Starling to ensure she'd be okay. This would end up creating a strong friendship between the two.

Even if her dad had been highly suspicious of the kid from Central but gradually came to like him as time went on. It would be because of this new friendship that was unexpectedly born that Barry would begin to fall for someone other then Iris and for Laurel to heal from the emotional scars Oliver and Sara had left on her after their deaths. Though there would be some friction when Oliver was revealed to be alive but this ended up helping the two to finally act on their feelings for one another almost a year after Oliver's return from the dead. Oliver hadn't necessarily liked Barry but the fact the kid was willing to stand up to him made him dislike him less as time went on, along with the fact he was obviously damn good for Laurel in ways he couldn't be. Not that Barry necessarily cared at first on how the other man felt where he and Laurel were concerned.

It wouldn't be until a month after the death of Damien Darhk that Barry would pop the question to a surprised but elated Laurel who quickly said yes much to his immense happiness. Her father was beyond thrilled by the whole thing whereas her mother was greatly surprised and not too happy to be left out of details like that. But Laurel would bluntly remind her of a certain argument between them and the fact she had helped Sara to near completely destroy her life so long ago. Iris had felt some jealousy towards the whole thing but in the end, it had somehow managed to help her move on and finally marry Eddie Thawne.

"It is my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Lance-Allen!" Declared the Priest as the happily married couple continued to kiss as the crowd cheered in approval.

At least until the preacher ended up disintegrating and revealing the cause to be black clad Nazis who had come from another Earth. "Well, looks like our luck holds where events and group get togethers are concerned." Grumbled Laurel sourly as Barry squeezed her in hand in love and support.

"Regardless, I love you, Mrs. Allen."

"And I love you, Mr. Lance-Allen." She replied with a loving smile before the two joined in on the ass kicking of their uninvited guests.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I originally was going to include the scene of her and her mom getting into it, but it wasn't working for me so this is how things went in the end. And sorry, but I never agreed with how the show handled things where the Lances are concerned. Momma D in the end gets off scot free? Laurel's the one begging Sara in a tearful manner not to hate her? Yeah, no. Just no. Anywho, Riley, if you read this, hope you'll have enjoyed!**


End file.
